Calls originating from both a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and a packet network may be routed through a packet network. Further, such calls may be provided with various services, such as interactive voice response (IVR), voicemail, call conferencing, prepaid calling, etc. Presently, a network may make decisions about which nodes to use for providing services, and for routing calls, merely on the availability and capability of network nodes. That is, upon routing a call, a network may simply determine what hard-wired circuit connections are available to satisfy needs for the call, and may route the call accordingly. However, present routing mechanisms do not take into account which nodes will best provide, e.g., most reliably and efficiently, services requested for a call.